Chrome Shelled Regios: Aftershocks
by TheConstellation
Summary: This story takes place immediately after the events in episode 26 of the anime. This is my first story, so I would appreciate constructive criticism. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrome Shelled Regios, nor any of it's characters, though if I did, I totally would have had more episodes then they did.

Chapter 1

The five figures stood gathered about the hospital bed, watching the figure laying prone there. They were all members of the 17th platoon of the Regios Zuellini. They all had names; Felli Loss, Sharnid Elipton, Shena Matelna, Harley Sutton, and Layfon wolfstein Alseif. The figure in the bed before them was their captain, Nina Antalk. Though most of them only knew her from their time in the 17th platoon, some; like Harley, had known her for much longer then that.

What had lead to her current state was a combination of factors, starting with the damage the Haikizoku had wreaked during it's brief stay inside of her, Followed by the near torture she had experienced at Savaris' hands in order to extract the Haikizoku, she had been left unconscious for nearly half a day after Layfon had rescued her. As soon as she had regained awareness, she had moved off to help in the recovery from the filth monster's attack, pulling survivors from the wreckage, and carrying wounded to hospitals.

In the end though, the effort had proved too much and she had collapsed again. The doctor had said that the Haikizoku's ability to force a wielder to release large amounts of kei had left her body extremely weakened, even before Savaris had harmed her further. Further more, the damage done to her kei artery was enough that the doctor had said it had almost ruptured, which would likely have spelled death for Nina. Though she was stable now, they couldn't help but worry. One by one they left to contribute to the rescue effort until the only one left was Layfon. He sat done in a chair next to the bed and gripped the captain's hand, silently praying she would wake soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nina's mind struggled to surface through the haze of the various torments she had suffered through recently. She was vaguely aware of something warm wrapped around her left hand. The feeling puzzled her, but was more then welcome. She didn't think that she had ever felt this cold in her entire life, even when her body had lain broken at the bottom of the shaft in her home city of Sheniebel. Thinking back to that time, though she had nearly died, she had rarely felt happier, she had successfully saved the baby electronic fairy from the man who had captured it, though that would have cost her her life had it not been for the fairy of her city.

As time wound on at a seemingly unbearably slow pace to her, Nina became aware of the pain fading in various areas of her body. Though it still hurt, it began to hurt less and less till finally it didn't hurt at all. When she finally opened her eyes, she blinked several times, adjusting to the harsh, bright light streaming in through a window. As she looked to her left, she spotted a familiar figure sitting in a chair and smiled lightly. As she took stock of her body she figured out that the warm feeling in her hand had been Layfon holding it the way he still was.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and watched as he stirred. He seemed to have fallen asleep in the chair not at all comfortable, though it showed just how worried he had been about her. She watched as his gentle, teal colored eyes opened to look at her, a happy smile spreading across his face as his eyes locked with hers. "How long have I been out?" she asked softly.

"About three days," came Layfon's reply after a second.

"And for how much of that have you been here?" she asked. His appearance gave the suggestion that he had slept in his current set of clothes for at least one night, probably two.

"Some, I've been taking turns with everyone else too, Nina" Layfon replied.

"You're bad at lying, Layfon," she replied "you were sleeping when I woke up, and you look like you haven't gone home at least once the whole time"

Layfon's smile appeared again, though this time accompanied by a tired smile. "You got me," he said, "I've been here most of the time, I just wanted to be here when you woke up is all. That aside, I should probably let the doctor know you're awake."

Nina nodded in reply before he left the room. He hadn't seemed too happy at being caught lying, probably because the truth showed just how worried he had been about her. While she was grateful for it, she did wish he would take some time to take care of himself.


End file.
